


Too much coming not enough age

by Ms_Andromeda



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Andromeda/pseuds/Ms_Andromeda
Summary: Might get nsfw, the nsfw chapters will be clearly labeled and optional. If there's enough demand, I might make a cuddling version.





	Too much coming not enough age

**Author's Note:**

> Might get nsfw, the nsfw chapters will be clearly labeled and optional. If there's enough demand, I might make a cuddling version.

Zaida stumbled up the stairs, her legs protesting with each step. Karen had not been joking about liking long walks at night in the park. It had been nice walking and talking. It was not often that zaida actually got to leave the house and enjoy her town’s meandering path through the small forest it kept up either out of a genuine effort for conservation. Or to keep property values high, depending on who you asked.  
Karen talked about her life, constantly moving, her childhood a blur of moving boxes and cliques. Zaida said she’d love to have had such a breadth of experience, and karen wished she’d had stability. Karen was beautiful, but especially so in the moonlight, and Zaida wanted more than anything to run her hands through the other girl’s long messy hair and kiss her. She held back, though. She didn’t want to be too forward or purk Karen toward anything she wasn’t comfortable with. She held Karen’s hand. Smiling because she was having a good time but internally feeling like something was missing.  
The two of them danced to the light of the full moon and took turnes fishing each other on the swings, and using the slide. Karen was more enthusiastic about both- she talked about how much she’d missed playgrounds in the last country she’d lived, a dense concrete jungle with not a tree or a park in walking distance, as she slid down the short metal slide over and over. Eventually, she looked over to Zaida, and asked if she was still having fun.  
Zaida rounded the banister, her legs creaking like old furniture. She was supposed to be young and limber, and here she was, barely able to get up stairs. She’d beene five minutes ago. Karen kissed her good night, and Zaida felwt happy, sad, nervous, dizzy, and warm all at once. It was a good feeling the other girl walked quietly out of sight, her smile wide and genuine. As soon as she rounded the block, Zaida’s body finally registered she’d walked nearly nine miles, and she had to sit down.  
Clearly Karen wanted to kiss her. And she wanted to kiss Karen. Still, she was nervous about pulling her in. There wasn’t a rational reason. She wanted to, and, her girlfriend “girlfriend”, she whispered to herself, smiling. What a lovely word. Her girlfriend wanted to, but something held her back and she wished that it didn’t.  
As she opened the door to her and Anthony’s room. Her legs gave up, and she fell onto the carpet with a soft whump, which woke her twin up. He sat up with a start from the noise, and immediately knew he wouldn’t be able to just roll over and get back to sleep. Sighing, he climbed down from his bunk and tiptoed to the door. Zaida’s pocket buzzed softly as he stepped over her out the door, which he thought was probably a good sign. He closed the door as quietly as he possibly could, and stood in the doorway for a minute after it clicked before quietly walking down the stairs.  
Anthony sat down on the couch, and instinctively reached for his phone, which he had of course left upstairs. Fine, then, he thought to himself as he went into the kitchen. Without really thinking about it, he made a PB&J, which he slowly ate as he thought about how best to spend the hours between now and - oh shit- school tomorrow. He had homework but it was also upstairs and he probably wouldn’t have done it anyway if it had been within reach. It was only a math worksheet, he’d find time to do it in the morning. Eventually he gave up on the sandwich, which he hadn’t been especially hungry for in the first place, and meandered back to the living room, where he half-heartedly tried to read a book.  
Eventually, he ventured down to the basement, where he and his brother -no, his sister- left the honey wine they’d been making. Expecting it to taste like a mix of honey, stale water, and rubbing alcohol, he unsealed the bucket and sampled it. It wasn’t good, necessarily, but he’d yet to meet an alcohol that was. The important thing was, it wasn’t bad. It was smooth, sweet, and warm, even if it did have that familiar booze aftertaste. He poured himself a little more before he closed the bucket. He reached yet again for his phone. His pijama pocket was just as empty as before. He’d wanted the mead to be ready a week into school, not two months into the semester, but he supposed that was what he got for trying to make a beverage that actually tasted good. He smiled, and began to plan the specifics of the party he’d wanted to throw since before the school year had begun.  
Okay,he thought.just a little more. He unsealed the bucket a second time, ladeled himself a half-glass, and went upstairs. He was exited to tell Zaina and his friends the project was finally done, but his sleeping sister put a bit of a damper on his plans. He poured himself a tall glass of water, and returned to the couch, where he eventually fell asleep.


End file.
